Manganese
Don’t call him Manganese, call him Magnus if you want your head. Appearance Magnus is a dark blue, almost black, Tempestwing. His eyes are a vibrant yellow and, due to his helmet shadow, constantly has a slight glow to them. Oddly, he has black schlera, making it look like he has solid yellow eyes without pupils. He has the traditional armor of a Strike Force soldier that’s slightly personalized, minus the wing and chestplates. His horns are a light grey, but his spinal ridge is ivory white. Some scales, especially his transitional scales, are a light purple, sharply contrasting against his navy scales. Around his left thigh is a scabbard that holds a spiked gold shortsword, titled Nebula. When on the ground, he typically has his wings draped over him in a cape-like fashion, mainly to hide his sword to avoid panic. The top side of his wings are a dark purple, while the underside is a dark fuschia. His build is lean, muscular, and quite large compared to average Tempestwings. Usually, this tends to make dragons avoid him because of how intimidating he is. Personality Magnus is typically respectful, but in a haughty way. He is quick to lose his temper and, when it’s especially bad, tends to swear. He also tends to leap headfirst into any suspicious activity, sword drawn, which gets him into a lot of trouble around kingdoms. He is very unpredictable, often switching from seemingly bad to seemingly good. He mostly tends to stay in the air, preferring high vantage points to swiftly assess situations. He has a low, growley voice, making him seem intimidating, and tends to avoid contractions, making him sound proper. History Most of Magnus’s childhood is lost in time, due to him never mentioning it or abruptly switching the topic when it comes around. Some speculate his parents either were killed in action in the military, or they kicked him out. What he does describe are as followed: (interview documented and edited by the tribeless explorer, Vic) “I joined the military when I was 5,” Magnus started. “I have always respected the brave dragons who willingly put their lives at stake for the good of their civilization, and have always dreamed of being one. The bow was a nightmare; I could never get marginally close to any target, so my commander decided physical weapons were ideal. Knives were annoying to me and seemed more like a lowlife assassin’s weapon of choice, so that was an immediate ‘No.’ The sword and spear were bottom and top heavy, respectfully, and I felt like I could not control either one. My commander was so close to giving up on weapon choice when somebody suggested a shortsword.” He lifted his wings to reveal the gold handle of the sword in his thigh sheath. “It was perfectly balanced in my talons, and still deadly in combat. The one to suggest the shortsword, his name was Windcutter, trained me in the techniques of using a shortsword. The one major disadvantage Windcutter warned me about was that I would have no real defense against long range weapons and breath weapons, so he trained me to be lightning fast and to always find disadvantages to use against my enemy. Once he felt I was ready, he and I designed my personal sword, Nebula.” He paused as he studied Vic jotting down notes, waiting until he was caught up. “Windcutter’s training was finished by the time I was around 7, and I was able to go on military missions. However, I was... overambitious at the time, and tended to face any suspicious activity sword drawn. This got me in trouble. A lot.” Magnus softly chuckled at his immature past self. “Unfortunately, I leaped too far and ended up thrown out of the military in the same year due to unlawful judgement of actions.” “I went to the Lightwing kingdom because I felt like the Skywings would not accept me into their kingdom, and the Sandwing and Icewing kingdoms are too harsh a landscape for dwelling Tempestwings. The Lightwings responded quietly to my appearance, although some felt very unnerved by my presence. I settled relatively close to the border by the Skywings so I can still get news about the Tempestwing kingdom.” Vic intterupted him there: “Why didn’t you stay in the Tempestwing kingdom?” Magnus’s eyes burned with a slight rage for a second at Vic, then replied, “The military was the only reason why I stayed in the kingdom. I lived on the outskirts of Pollen, where there were many Lightwings and Skywings. When I was 9, a frantic group of Lightwings came knocking at my door, saying that a Lightwing with laser eyes was attacking their village, burning it and attacking the town leaders. They wanted me to fight the attacker and turn him in to the Circle. I almost refused, not believing that a Lightwing had lasers that burned down towns, but then I remembered that animi sometimes sell enchantments, so this mystery dragon must’ve gotten his claws on one. They led me to a small village out in the desert where, like they described, a town was being attacked by this Lightwing, although he was being incredibly specific on what part of the town he was setting on fire. It didn’t look like what I was picturing; however, it looked like he stared at a house, and then a small portion of the roof caught on fire. I abandoned the Lightwings who brought me here (they were painfully slow flyers, anyway), and engaged this magical Lightwing. He whirled to meet me in the air and my eyes were immediately assaulted by a painful light streaming from his face, which turned out to be mirror scales. My instincts told me to stay behind him, and I swiftly defeated him in claw-to-claw combat. However, instead of taking him to the Circle like the other Lightwings wanted me to, he weaseled his way into persuading me to let him go. I wasn’t contacted by any more Lightwings, whom I figured out were abusive rich piles of dung and that Marx had a fair enough reason for attacking them, and Maruku and I have been duking it out across the Lightwing territory since. Personally, I despise him and yet I find myself laughing alongside him sometimes.” Vic’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he began to silently ship the two. Magnus catches his gaze and frowns, thus forcefully ending the interview to avoid any further bromance headcannons. Trivia * Appearance and personality heavily based off of Meta Knight from the Kirby franchise ** Main, and possibly only, difference is their history Gallery Basically Arya doodling everywhere Marx and Magnus.jpeg|Marx and Magnus Marx is annoying.jpeg|Marx being annoying Category:Characters Category:TempestWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Males Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction